The Best Talent Show in My Life
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: Sharpay's best talent show! troypay! R&R pls. Old Penname zashleyforlife


**The Best Talent Show in My Life**

"I gotta go my own way" Gabriella _sang_ before she climbed in the car that just probably arrive. Troy, on the bridge, look at his palm where the 'T' necklace on it, he look at it while a tear escape from his eyes. He then walk away.

…………

The next day Troy walk to the kitchen and everybody is quiet when he got in. He grabbed a plate and went to the cook, who just place an egg on the plate he was holding then he got a fork. Chad was talking to Kelsi on the 'rolling' table (whatever you call that), when troy approach them Chad walk away. Kelsi smiled at him slyly and push a paper that is properly folded. He opened it and when he finish ready, he put a frown on his face then crumple the paper, then he walk to the golf course.

(Let's skip Bet On It, imagine that he still sang it)

…………

"WHAT?!"

A scream was heard all over the club.

"What do you mean you're not going in my show?" Sharpay cried in outrage tones.

"Exactly that" Troy said calmly.

Could it be that he just didn't understand the enormity of what he was saying?

"We're singing a due ,Troy" she explained impatiently. "A duet means two people. Mostly me in this case, but whatever, Duet"

He shrugged. "I'm an employee, and there aren't any employees in the show."

"You're an honorary member" she explained.

"Was" Troy said. "I'm asking Mr. Fulton for my kitchen job back. The memo said they're shorthanded on staff for the party."

"Listen to me, there's too much at stake for you tonight" she said impatiently "An entire table of university boosters are all coming to see you. Thanks to me."

"I'll be their waiter " he said. "They'll be thrilled" He turn on his heel and walk off.

Kelsi had watched the whole scene from a corner of the stage. Now she watched Troy go, her eyes wide. And Sharpay- Kelsi had never seen her so angry.

She didn't know what it meant, but it will be a wild night.

"Kelsi find Ryan!" Sharpay bark then continue walking.

…………

That evening, there was a festival air at Lava Springs as a crowd of members, all dress in there best. Chatting happily what will happen later.

Backstage, Sharpay was dress in her costume, trying to make Fulton see things her way. For once, this wasn't working. When it's time to host the show, Fulton left.

"Ryan" Sharpay said. "Thank goodness you're here. Warm up the volcano and 'Humu Humu is back on"

"Enjoy your pineapple on you own" Ryan said. "I'm not doing the show"

"What?!" Sharpay gasped. Was everyone turning against her? "Get you costume on"

"I took your advice sell it online" Ryan said "You love the spotlight, Guess what? Now it's yours. Mah!" then Ryan walk away, happy to have had-for once-the last word.

…………

"Kelsi told us what went down between you and Sharpay." Chad said.

Troy sense a opening, a chance to make things right with his friends, and he decided to take it. "I'm sorry I mess up your show"

"Yeah, and show business is our entire lives" Zeke said with a grin.

Troy laugh " I know I've been acting weird. I'm hopping you haven't permanently filled my slot in the two-on-two game. And, Ryan, I know you put a lot of work in with this guys… so I apologize"

"We think you should sing tonight" Chad said.

"What? I already made up my mind" Troy replied.

"All those people out there" Ryan said persuasively. "Your good. And I don't really want to see my sister crash and burn" he stop and though "Or at least I think I don't " everyone laugh but Troy didn't he just smile.

…………

Sharpay, was in fact, very nervous. There are mascara stains on her cheeks because of crying. Mr. Fulton came.

"I don't want to tell you how to produce your show , but the first 3 acts haven't exactly lit the house on fire" he said.

"I'm ruined, my life is over" she said. "I've been a little girl. I've never lied, except when necessary things. I've always buy my parents expensive gifts, using there credit card ofcourse… but I don't deserve this humiliation…"

"But you need to get out there. Mrs. Hoffenfeffer and her talking sock puppet ruined the show."

"Take me God" she whispered.

"I think I remember my old soft shoe" Mr. Fulton said it eagerly. "I'll give it a try. But you better warm up you vocal chords. Mah!" He left and Sharpay slumped in front of her dressing room mirror. She caught sight of her reflection; her hair was a mess, her face was smeared with frosting, and, worst of all, she look like what she was; a girl who have manipulated everyone to get what she wanted.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall" she asked the mirror. After a moment's of thought she said "oh forget it".

She let another single tear escape her eyes.

…………

Troy on the other side of the wall could hear her sobs, he felt guilty of what he have done. Pitifully watch her on the other side of the wall. Now he realized that the talent show is really important for her. He then step in silently.

…………

As she stared bleakly on the mirror, she saw Troy's reflection behind her. She whirled around.

"How's the show going?" Troy asked, nicely and cool, even he fell guilty.

"How's it going?" she sigh and admitted "My show makes the captain of the Titanic look like he won the lottery." He then saw fresh tears rolling on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he whispered that he thought he is the only one can hear.

"What's that?" Sharpay stood up and walk toward him not to close, it's just like one baby step forward her chair.

He sigh and admit that this was his entire fault "I'm sorry, this is my entire fault, I should sing with you" he said looking down his feet with shame.

"But why? Shouldn't you be happy that I've been humiliated?" she said taking two step closer to him.

"No…" he said. "You don't deserve this…" he was cut off.

"But I've been so mean to you and your friends, specially you girl friend, I don't understand…" Troy walk closer to her and quickly grab her wrist and pull her in a soft, passionate, heated kiss .

When they were kissing they didn't see that Kelsi pop her head out of the door and peek with a shock expression on her face. She need to tell Ryan a.s.a.p.

…………

On the kitchen there are the wildcats practicing there vocals and some very excited, but Ryan wait impatiently for Kelsi and Troy. _He still need to practice the new song he thought worriedly. _Then Kelsi came, with wide eyes.

"Guys I have some bed news…" they all gathered around Kelsi except Taylor who where in her way to fetch Gabriella, all part of the plan but the bad news Kelsi is going to tell wasn't. "I think the show is over"

"What!"

"Why!"

"Can't be"

Then the kitchen was filled with noises. Ryan shut them up.

"I think you better come with me" Kelsi said leaving the rest of the wildcats wondering what will happen next.

…………

When they approach the dressing room pink door, it was close and locked.

"Why are we here? Where is Troy?" Ryan asked really confuse.

"Wait…" she said and they both hushed.

"_Sharpay…." _They heard troy moan from inside.

"_Troy… oh…" _Now they heard Sharpay moaned. Then they heard kissing sounds. Then they heard moans again.

"What are they doing?" Ryan asked with madness on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kelsi asked. Ryan can't believe it. Troy was having _'it' _with his sister. He couldn't believe it, he thought he love Gabriella.

Kelsi couldn't believe it also, she thought that he wasn't like that, a low person like some other guys.

"This can't be happening" Ryan said. "What about the show and most importantly, Gabriella will be here in a few minutes"

"I know…" Kelsi said with a nod. "What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"I know!…" Ryan said "but this might not work"

"Let's try it" Kelsi said. Then they talk about the plan. But they didn't plan to tell everybody what's going on with Sharpay and Troy specially Chad and Gabriella.

…………

Troy walk closer to her and quickly grab her wrist and pull her in a soft, passionate, heated kiss. Sharpay is pushing Troy away but can't because he pulled her tightly to him. Troy broke the kiss because they needed air. Sharpay then slap Troy across his face.

"What was that for?"

"For kissing me with out permission you jerk!" she then pushed him away.

"What! I thought you like it!"

"Like it? Like it!" she laughed "Never!"

"Oh… come on Sharpay, if you don't like it then why did you kiss me back?" Troy asked with a smile.

"I… I didn't kiss you back" she said. Not admitting. "I… I…" Troy walk forward her and rest his forehead to hers.

He grabbed her hands and slipped his fingers to hers. "Admit it" he commanded.

"Fine I did, but that doesn't mean I…" she was cut off, he kiss her again but this time it was more passionate than the last one. She then broke the kiss. He was nervous that she didn't wan it. "Troy… what about Gabriella?" she asked calmly.

"She broke up with me so it doesn't matter" he then kissed down neck but ended up licking and sucking it.

"Troy…" he look up nervous that she what she will say.

"Don't you want to do it?" he asked "with me" he added.

"Close and lock the door" she commanded. He smile and walk to the door close it and lock it. Then he walked to her again, smiling when he saw she was also smiling.

"Now you're smiling" he said.

She then pushed him backward that his back hit the wall, then she kiss him. His arms snake around her petite body. She the rest her arms around his neck. He then turned then around so her back hit the wall. He then began to suck and lick again her neck.

"Troy" she moaned when she felt his hands unzipping her dress. She then unbutton his shirt then she let it slip off his shoulders. He finish unzipping her dress leaving her only in her underwear.

"Sharpay…" he moaned. He unclasp her bra while he heard her moan.

"Troy… oh" she moan while he massage her left breast and suck on the other. After a few minutes he did it on the other one. They were busy doing _'it' _they didn't heard Ryan and Kelsi talking outside.

She work on his jeans and he kick it off. Only in his boxers she lick his neck, down to his abs to his boxers, kneeling she pulled it down showing his very hard manhood. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips around his manhood. Before he could come, she pulled away and smiled at him then kiss him on the lips.

He carried her then she wrap her thigh on his waist. Now her back hit the wall. He guide his manhood on her 'sex' then she rode him as he stare at her in pleasure.

"Sharpay…" he moaned. He came first as their hips rocked together and she came soon after screaming his name.

When there breathe came to normal, troy kiss Sharpay again.

"Before you ask, you're not my rebound girl" Troy said. Sharpay giggled.

"So much for a talent show don't you think?" she said with a smile. "This is the best Talent Show in my life" she added.

"Well let's get dress and do the show" he said and pull away.

She pulled him for another kiss and said "I think this year I'm just going to find out who is the winner" she smiled. Then they get dress.

Everyday also happen but instead of Troy it's Ryan who sang with Gabriella.

"And the winner, ofcourse…" Mr. Fulton was cut off because Sharpay snatch the microphone and the trophy.

"My brother Ryan Evans" she said she gave the trophy to him then snatch it back but still give it to him with a hug.

Troy never felt jealous seeing Gabriella with Ryan 'cause he was with Sharpay, they agreed that there relationship will be a secret until they graduated high school and started to go out in public when they are in college.

So still Sharpay act mean when troy's around but still so sweet when the door is close.

**The End**

…………

**A/n: How's that? Pls. tell me R&R! :)**


End file.
